In the Broomcloset
by teneraestnox
Summary: James takes Remus to a broomcloset. JamesRemus SLASH


**Pairing**: James/Remus

**Rating**: Soft R

**Author's Note**: A bit of backstory from the RP I wrote this is a side story for. Remus and James were eating with some of the girls in their year, and James teased Remus about his undying love for him, and how they'd go to a broomcloset one day. Yes. Well, as you can tell, I took that idea and ran with it. Haha.

* * *

James sat in Transfiguration and twirled his quill idly. He couldn't pay attention to what McGonagall was saying. His mind was on about a million other things. Evans for one. She seemed to be scribbling notes down furiously. He watched her for a long time as she took notes. He loved it when she bit her lip in concentration, it was just so cute. James had no idea how long he had been staring at Lily before he felt a nudge. He turned to see Remus giving him a look. iPay attention/i, Remus mouthed. James just shot him a grin and turned his attention back to McGonagall. Fortunately, by that time, she was wrapping up the lecture, reminding them that they'd have a quiz soon.

After class James picked up his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. He walked with Remus down the hallway, he didn't know where Pete was and he had briefly noted Sirius stay behind to talk to Lily. Hopefully he was putting in a good word for him. James slung his arm around Remus' shoulders. "Hey, Moony. Sorry 'bout class, you know how I get."

Remus smirked. "Yes, I do." Remus slapped James upside the head. "And that's for your own good. You know you told me I could."

James laughed and rubbed the back of his head, pushing Remus away from him. "Prat." He muttered.

Remus just smiled. "I am merely acting on your orders."

James got a devious look about his face. "So, you take orders now?" James advanced on Remus, backing him into a closet door.

"Prongs," Remus wrinkled his eyebrows, curious at the proximity. "What are you doing?"

James opened the door and pushed Remus inside. "You know I promised I'd take you to a broomcloset one day."

Remus laughed. "Very funny, James." James could see Remus was getting a bit nervous. Honest, James had no idea what he was doing. He seemed to be a bit confused. He had been watching Lily all during Transfiguration, but then in the hallway with Remus, he couldn't help but feel the sparks. James leaned in and pressed his lips against Remus'. "Oh," came somewhere from within Remus' throat.

James let his arms wind round Remus' back, feeling the tense muscles. Slowly Remus began to respond to his kiss, and James relished the feeling, his tongue begging entrance into his mouth. After a few hesitant moments Remus let him, and soon their tongues were rubbing against each other, almost battling for dominance. James groaned and pressed into Remus. This was... exhilerating.

Eventually they broke the kiss and James backed up, panting. He was pleased to see Remus doing the same, his cheeks flushed from exertion. They just stared at each other for a few long moments. After a bit Remus started, "James..." He seemed to want to explain this away. James just growled and launched himself at Remus for another kiss. This time, his hands began searching Remus' backside. James ran his hands everywhere, as his tongue began delving into Remus' mouth. He could feel the taught muscles of Remus' shoulders, and his hands strayed lower, to grip firmly onto Remus' butt. James pulled Remus into him, grinding their hips together. He groaned into the kiss, feeling his passion rising. He... wanted Remus.

By this time, Remus' hands had begun tentatively exploring James muscles, to which James couldn't appreciate more. He relished the feel of Remus hands on him. Panting for breath, James broke their kiss and began placing light kisses down Remus' jaw. James' hands roamed down and began unbuckling Remus' belt. He could feel Remus tense underneath him so he moved to place another kiss on his lips. James unzipped Remus' pants and slipped his hand inside his boxers to run along the length of his shaft. James shivered as Remus' moan vibrated throughout his body. James began pumping Remus and placing kisses along his jaw, as Remus threw his head back, hissing and moaning.

Remus was so hard as James hand ran up and down his length, pumping faster and faster. Remus let out a long moan, he was nearing completion. James grabbed Remus' lips in another kiss, grinding his own hips into his pumping hand and Remus' hips. He wanted Remus to touch him so bad. James groaned when Remus finally got the picture and shoved his hand down James' pants. There really wasn't time to undo them, James was just so aroused. Neither of them thought much as each stroked each other to their climax.

James hissed and buried his face in Remus' neck as he came. He could sense Remus tense up as well when he came two seconds after.

The two boys stood there for a few long moments, panting for breath. After what seemed like an eternity James heard Remus mutter a cleaning spell. At least one of them was thinking. When James finally felt composed he stepped back from Remus, gazing at him. He didn't know what to say. Had that just happened? He certainly had never thought of Remus like that before... Or any bloke for that matter!

James snapped out of his reverie when Remus smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for, you bloody wanker?"

Remus just rolled his eyes and opened the closet door. "That's for being a right git."

James scoffed, "Whatever, you loved it." They were joking, good. Things could continue as normal.

Remus just smiled. "Whoever said that?" With that he strolled out of the closet and began walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"What?" James choked out and ran after Remus, who seemed to have joined up with Sirius and Peter. The Marauders entered the Great Hall and sat down for lunch. James and Sirius fought to see who could eat the most, while Remus quietly read a book and picked at his food, and Peter merely watched the others. Things would return to normal. Until James found himself in a closet with Remus again.


End file.
